Demands of the Qun
by Firespun
Summary: Just something else that could've happened in Demands of the Qun. Contains spanking between Male Hawke and Arishok.


Hawke and Aveline backed their way out of the Qunari compound, dodging and deflecting the spears that were thrown at them. Things had gone to hell and were quickly getting worse. All around him, Aveline's guards died as spears impaled their bodies, until the only ones left living were Aveline and Hawke.

Hawke was blasting spiritual magic at the Qunari as he backed up, trying to hold them off as they seemed to grow closer and closer, not noticing the gap that was forming between him and Aveline.

"Hawke, let's go!" Aveline yelled as she turned to charge out the door. Hawke turned to follow suit, but found his way cut off, two Qunari had jumped off the high walls of the complex and in front of the gate, closing it shut.

The Guard-Captain turned and immediately headed towards the two gates to rescue her friend, but thought better of it. There was no way that she could take on all those Qunari on her own, and she had to worry about the city as well. She had to make her way to the Vicount's Keep if she wanted to help Hawke. For now, she'd have to leave him behind. Hawke could take care of himself.

She charged off into the city, hoping to make her way to the Keep, and locate the others who could help her, wherever in Kirkwall they may be.

Hawke turned, looking around the compound in hopes of finding another way to escape the Qunari, who had held off on their onslaught, before he felt two strong hands grip both his arms and drag him back to the steps in front of the Arishok's throne, shoving him forwards while the Arishok watched the man stumble a bit, but not fall.

The Arishok stared down at Hawke, who stared back, both of them silent while the Arishok contemplated his next move.

Finally, he spoke.

"Hawke, it is a friend of yours that has the relic, is it not?"

"One of my former companions, yes." Hawke replied, keeping his voice calm and firm, his gauntleted-hand reaching back for his staff just in case...and found nothing. He turned towards the gate, seeing it laying there on the ground. He must have dropped it when the Qunari forced him back to face the Arishok.

"I see." The Arishok said, thinking for a moment more. "Then you will take punishment in her stead."

"What?" Hawke immediately responded, his voice holding complete shock at the Qunari's words.

"We do not suffer thieves, Hawke. We will not suffer this insult without punishment. You let her escape, so it must be you who pays the price."

"Now, wait just a min-?" Hawke was cut off as he felt two Qunari grab his arms, forcing him up the stairs despite his struggling, lifting him clear of the ground so he had no way to even delay the upcoming events.

The Arishok watched calmy as the two Qunari approached him with the struggling Hawke, before draping him over his lap, staring down at the floor while his legs just about dangled from the ground, his toes almost touching the stone, and his bottom propped up and vulnerable. It was a punishment that was well known throughout Par Vollen and throughout the Qunari. Though it was a punishment only for children in most cultures, it was the punishment of choice for the Qunari for whenever a crime didn't call for an execution.

Of course, Hawke knew what it was. As a child, he and his brother and sister had recieved their own fair share of spankings. But to recieve one from a Qunari...Hawke swallowed hard, knowing this was going to sting. By the Maker, Aveline had better hurry up!

Hawke suddenly tensed up, feeling the Qunari's hand runing along his leg, the hand groping and feeling every inch, every curve, running a finger along the crack, reaching a hand between his legs and grabbing his crotch, Hawke squirming around helplessly while he was groped and fondled, hoping the Qunari didn't feel his arousal between his legs. This was humiliating! The only one who had ever felt him up like that was Fenris! (( And Anders...and Isabella, but Fenris didn't know that. )) The Qunari, however, was pleased. Hawke's backside was nice; toned, well-defined, not exactly muscular but not chubby either. It was good for a spanking.

The Arishok grabbed the black pants, tugging them down, slowly, slowly, slowly pulling them past the two firm cheeks before practically yanking them down to Hawke's legs, which kicked helplessly as he knew that it'd take some miracle for him to escape this. For once, the mage had nothing witty or clever to say.

The Arishok kept one hand down on Hawke's back to keep him pinned down, an easy task for the Qunari, before he lifted a hand up...and let it fall.

Hawke couldn't stop himself from letting out a yelp of pain as the Qunari's hand made contact with his backside, a hard impact with a lot of sting that left a pink mark on the skin. The Arishok looked at the mark he made, almost studying it, before he allowed his hand to fall down on the opposite cheek, gaining another cry of pain from Hawke, a pink mark now decorating the twin cheeks.

Now, the Arioshok seemed...satisfied. He gave a nod to no one in general, maybe himself, as he began to pick up the pace, his hand rising and falling down on both of Hawke's cheek, each one carrying a decent amount of sting and burn.

"Ow! Ooh! Arishok-Ouch!-I'm not a child, yo-Oww! "Hawke protested, kicking over the Arishok's lap, twisting the clenching cheeks from side to side, hoping to avoid the spanks of the Qunari leader. This was a humiliating experience to say the least! He hadn't been spanked like that since the last time he slept with Fenris! (He was a kinky guy...but that's another story. )

"This is a great honor for you, Hawke." The Arishok stated, not lightening up on the swats at all, watching as the two clenching buns were quickly turning a warm pink color before to a burning, hot red. Hawke grabbed the Qunari's leg with one gauntleted hand, squeezing tightly while the other one was slowly balling itself into a fist from the pain. "Bas would be executed. But you are not Bas. So this is your punishment instead."

"I think I'd rather take the execut-Yeowch! Dammit, enough already!" Hawke yelled, pounding the Arishok's leg with his fist, though he had no doubt that they did absolutely nothing aside from annoying the Arishok, the way how a mosquito annoyed humans.

The Arishok didn't lighten up, however. He continued to pound away at the two reddening cheeks while the apostate mage cried out, yelped, and yelled out his protest to his punishment, though it had long been realized it had fallen on deaf ears. The Arishok did what the Qun demanded. And the Qum currently demanded that he turned Hawke's ass red.

And the Arishok was all too willing and happy to obey the Qun.

Finally, he stopped, his hand pausing in mid-air as if to strike again. Hawke's breath was short and coming in in strained gasps, tears shining in his eyes as his bottom burned like a Rage Demon had just got done beating it.

The Arishok nodded in both satisfaction and approval. This was a good enough punishment for Hawke. And he was impressed. Hawke was indeed different from all the other Bas. This was a punishment fit even to make a Qunari groan and twist and squirm. Most humans would have been bawling long ago. Hawke just grit his teeth and endured it.

"Now we shall leave."

"Wha-What?" Hawke stated before once more he found himself in the grasp of the Qunari, being lifted up, legs kicking, partially from humiliation as his pants were still down, erect penis and red ass still visible to everything around, and partially from protest at the Arishok's words.

"Since you are taking the punishment for the thief, you shall also come back with us to Par Vollen. You will submit to the Qun there, along with everything it demands."

Hawke opened his mouth to protest, but a quick slap to his red rump from one of the Qunari cut him off before he was suddenly carried away, all the Qunari clearing out of the compound while the Arishok remained behind a bit longer. As soon as all of them were gone, the Arishok couldn't help but smile to himself. The Qun had a place for everyone. Depending on what was needed. Depending on what was demanded.

The Arishok's cock throbbed with life and need for attention as he stood up, leaving the compound as well, knowing precisely what Hawke would become in Par Vollen.

-Days Later-

Carver held the letter in his hand, turning it to and fro, trying to find some signature, some sign that showed where it came from. There was no signature on it, nothing that would state where it came from. He wasn't even sure if he should open it. It could be attack by the mages on the Templars.

But he discarded that thought before he opened the envelope, pulling out the folded letter. His eyes skimmed through it, before he paused, went back, reread, then repeated. He did this several more times, his eyes widening at first, before a smile grew on his face. Well, it looks like he didn't have to live in his brothers shadow anymore. He folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope, making sure to keep it on his body at all times. He wondered how big a Qunari cock was...and how much of it was going up his brother's ass.


End file.
